My Husband Is The Best
by Nazimah Elfish
Summary: Sepenggal kisah rumah tangga Kibum dan Donghae, tentang Donghae yang merasa bosan. KIHAE only


**Title : My Husband Is The Best**

**Author : Nazimah Agustina**

**Cast : Lee Donghae and Kim Kibum**

**Pair : KIHAE only**

**Rating : Teen**

**Genre : Romance and Drama**

**Disclaimer : Tuhan Yang Maha Esa**

**Summary : Rumah tangga kibum dan Donghae yang Donghae rasa hambar. Begitukah kenyataannya?**

**Warning : Gender Switch! Cerita pasaran!**

**.**

**~ Nazimah Agustina ~**

**~ 95line ~**

**~ My Husband is the Best ~**

**.**

**Tidak suka? Tidak usah dibaca.**

**.**

**.**

**DONGHAE POV**

Namaku Lee Donghae, itu nama yang kupakai sebelum menikah dengan seorang pengusaha muda bernama Kim Kibum, setelah resmi menjadi istrinya, namaku berubah menjadi Kim Donghae. Kami menikah tiga bulan lalu melalui perjodohan, tanpa cinta, bahkan pada bulan ketiga pernikahan kami, kami sangat jarang berkomunikasi.

Meskipun begitu, aku tetap melayani dia layaknya suami, aku membuatkannya sarapan serta kopi –minuman favoritnya- sebelum ia berangkat ke kantor, mempersiapkan urusan mandinya sebelum ia bangun ataupun pulang kerja, dan lain sebagainya yang memang telah menjadi kewajibanku sebagai istri.

Namun ia selalu mengacuhkanku, ia hanya mengatakan 'terima kasih' atau diam setelah meghabiskan makanan di piringnya. Aku sangat ingin mendengar kata romantis yang keluar dari bibirnya, namun, aku tidak bisa, lidahku terasa kelu ketika telah berhadapan dengan wajah dinginnya.

"Pernikahan macam apa ini?" keluhku ketika aku berada sendiri di rumah besar yang kutempati, kami memang tidak mempekerjakan pembantu di rumah ini, hanya saja akan ada dua orang pembantu dari rumah mertuaku yang akan datang untuk membersihkan rumah ini setiap hari kamis dan minggu.

**Flashback**

**Ruang Makan**

"Ini." Ucapku pada Kibum ketika meletakkan sarapan di depannya serta secangkir kopi, tanpa bicara ia langsung saja melahap makanan yang tadi kumasakkan untuknya, aku tersenyum karena aku memang baru bisa memasak, sebelum menikah aku hanya bisa memasak air.

'Apa masakanku begitu enak hingga ia tidak pernah menyisakannya?' batinku senang.

Setelah menyelesaikan makannya, ia tidak pernah berkomentar mengenai masakanku, apakah keasinan? Hambar? Atau apapun, padahal aku ingin ia bicara.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanyaku akhirnya, ia hanya tersenyum tipis sebagai jawaban.

"Aku akan pulang lebih lambat malam ini, anneyoung!" pamitnya, tidak lupa ia kecup keningku sekilas, namun ada rasa hangat di hatiku ketika ia menempelkan bibirnya pada kulit tubuhku, sentuhannya terasa lembut dan tulus.

"Hati-hati di jalan," balasku yang lagi-lagi dibalas senyum maut miliknya. Kibum memang selalu pulang tepat waktu, sekitar jam empat sore, kalaupun ia terlambat pulang, ia akan memberitahuku, entah mengatakan secara langsung padaku ketika hendak berangkat, atau menelphone ke telephone rumah.

**Flashback End**

"Aku bosan!" keluhku entah untuk yang ke berapa kali, sudah banyak? Tentu.

Aku bosan hidup seperti ini! Aku seperti hidup bersama patung! Kibum adalah sosok suami yang tidak romantis menurutku, ia tidak pernah mengatakan 'I love You' padaku ataupun memberiku seikat bunga.

"Apa sebaiknya aku meminta cerai darinya saja ya?" kembali, pertanyaan itu melintas di otakku, aku memang sudah sangat bosan dengan sikap dinginnya padaku.

**Pada suatu hari …**

Seperti biasa aku menyiapkan sarapan untukku dan Kibum, serta menyediakan kopi untuk suami yang kuanggap patung tersebut.

Seperti biasa pula hanya terdengar suara sendok dan garpu yang beradu dengan piring selama acara makan berlangsung, baik aku maupun Kibum enggan membuka suara hingga,

"Aku meminta cerai!" ujarku pelan namun yakin.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Kibum tersedak mendengar pernyataanku, sungguh aku tidak menyangka dengan reaksi yang ditunjukkannya padaku.

"Kenapa kau seperti ini?" tanyanya, digenggamnya jemariku, seakan melarangku untuk pergi dari kehidupannya.

**DEG!**

Jantungku berdebar dibuatnya, aku mengakui sebenarnya aku sangat nyaman dengan sentuhan Kibum pada tubuhku, begitu lembut dan, entahlah, sulit untukku mengartikannya lebih lanjut. Dan tiba-tiba saja aku teringat malam-malam yang telah kulewati bersama Kim kibum, tentang perlakuan lembut dan hangatnya, membuat wajah seorang Kim Donghae memerah ketika mengingatnya.

"Wajahmu merah, kenapa?" tanya Kibum khawatir.

"Ti…tidak apa!" elakku terbata, padahal aku sendiri tengah menetralkan detak jantung yang berdebar tidak karuan.

"Katakan!" perintah Kibum menatap mataku dalam.

"Kenapa kau bersikap demikian?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aku merasa, kita tidak cocok!" jawabku, dapat kulihat sinar mata Kibum yang semakin meredup mendengar alasanku.

"Sudahlah! Lebih baik kau segera berangkat ke kantor! Sebentar lagi kau terlambat." Putusku yang sesungguhnya merasa tidak enak, dadaku terasa sesak saat mengucapkannya, terlebih pada Kibum. Kutinggalkan dia di meja makan begitu saja, tidak lama kemudian iapun pergi ke kantor seperti biasa.

Mobil Kibum telah keluar dari gerbang sekitar dua puluh menit yang lalu, akupun kembali ke ruang makan untuk membereskan sisa sarapan kami. Saat aku hendak mengambil gelas kopi yang kebetulan tersisa isinya, akupun berniat untuk mencicipi kopi buatanku tersebut.

"Huufft!" aku tersedak karena rasa kopi yang seharusnya manis, namun malah terasa asin. Bergegas aku pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil tempat gula dan garam, dengan jantung yang berdebar kucoba butir putih yang tempatnya bertuliskan 'gula' dan,

**DEG!**

Jantungku semakin berdebar ketika asin lah yang kurasa, kemudian aku mencoba isi yang tempatnya bertuliskan 'garam', aku mencelos ketika manis lah yang kurasakan. Aku mencoba mengingat-ingat, aku membeli persediaan bahan pokok sekitar seminggu yang lalu, berarti selama seminggu pula aku memberikan Kibum kopi asin? Pria itu bahkan tidak pernah protes?

Ada yang bertanya kenapa Donghae baru menyadari sekarang? Ia bukan orang yang menyukai makanan manis jadi ia hanya sedikit menggunakan gula dalam masakan dan makanannya. Sebenarnya Kibum pun adalah orang yang bukan pemilih dalam hal makanan, namun ia tidak menyukai apel.

"Hiks… hiks…" aku menangis setelah tubuhku jatuh terduduk di lantai dapur, aku sungguh merasa bersalah pada Kibum. Ia tidak pernah mengeluh karena sesuatu yang jelas-jelas adalah salahku, akupun tersadar jika Kibum memang tidak pernah berbicara berlebihan padaku, ia menunjukkan perhatiannya padaku dalam bentuk nyata, bukan bualan.

Kibum yang selama ini kuanggap patung serta suami yang tidak sempurna itu salah, ialah yang terbaik.

Kibum tanpa diminta selalu membantuku, pernah suatu ketika aku yang tidak merasa puas dengan tata letak perabotan kamar, aku ingin meminta bantuan Kibum untuk memindahkannya namun kulihat ia sedang sibuk berkutat dengan pekerjaan yang ia bawa ke rumah, akhirnya aku mengurungkan niatku kemudian mengejakannya sendiri. Tidak berapa lama kemudian aku melihat Kibum membantuku memindahkan benda-benda yang memang tidak bisa kupindah sendiri seperti sofa panjang dan lemari. Kemudian Kibum yang tanpa kusuruh untuk memijit kaki dan tanganku yang terasa pegal karena lelah memindahkan barang-barang tersebut, aku telah melarangnya namun ia berdalih dengan, 'kau pasti lelah' seraya tersenyum menenangkan.

"Istri hiks macam apa aku ini hiks?"

**Tuut… tuut… tuut…**

"Hallo?" sapaku parau ketika telephone rumah berdering.

"Apa ini benar kediaman tuan Kim Kibum?" tanya seorang pria di seberang sana.

"Iya, ini memang di kediaman Kim Kibum, memangnya ada apa ya?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Begini nyonya, tuan Kim Kibum kecelakaan mobil dan sekarang berada di Rumah Sakit Seoul untuk diberi penanganan." Jelas orang itu.

"Hiks… hiks… aku hiks akan segera kesana!" setelahnya aku bergegas mengambil kunci mobil dan dompet untuk segera pergi ke rumah sakit.

**Rumah sakit …**

"Maaf, ruang rawat pasien yang bernama Kim Kibum dimana?" tanyaku pada seorang suster yang berada di ruang informasi.

"Sebentar agashhi, saya akan mengeceknya terlebih dahulu." Sahut suster tersebut mulai mencari data di komputernya.

"Pasien yang bernama kim Kibum ada di lantai 3 kamar nomor 209." Ucap sang suster lagi.

"Terima kasih!" balasku tersenyum padanya dan cepat menuju ruangan yang dimaksud.

**Kamar 209**

Donghae mengintip dari kaca buram yang ada di pintu kamar, dapat dilihatnya seorang dokter dengan beberapa suster yang masih memberi pertolongan pada pasien di dalamnya.

"Ya Tuhan , kumohon selamatkan suamiku!" harapku setelah mendudukkan diri di kursi terdekat. Aku menunggu hingga pintu kamar terbuka,

**Ceklek**

"Bagaimana keadaannya dok?" tanyaku cemas.

"Kondisi pasien tidak terlalu parah." Sahutnya membuatku dapat bernafas lega.

"Apa aku dapat menemuinya?"

"Tentu boleh nyonya!" dan segera aku memasuki kamar rawatnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hiks… hiks…" lagi aku terisak, kali ini di hadapan Kibum yang belum sadarkan diri.

"Maaf! Maafkan aku hiks! Aku hiks yang salah!"

"Euunggh," lenguh Kibum, mungkin ia merasa terganggu dengan suara tangisanku, atau karena air mataku yang menetes di punggung tangannya?

"Hhh..hae? ken..napa me..nangis" tanyanya.

"Semua hiks karenamu pabbo!" galakku malah semakin terisak, wajahnya tampak muram mendengarnya.

"Maaf," ungkapnya mencoba tersenyum dengan wajah pucatnya.

"Bodoh!" umpatku.

"Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf, bukan kau!" ia tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

"Aku memikirkanmu, sungguh! Aku tidak ingin bercerai denganmu, aku jatuh cinta padamu saat kita pertama kali bertemu." akunya lirih namun terdengar jelas di telingaku.

"Aku mencintaimu, sangat." Ungkapnya tersenyum tipis.

"Akupun mencintaimu, dapatkah kita mengulang semuanya dari awal?" pintaku dan ia mengangguk.

**Keesokan harinya …**

"Aaaaa," ucapku ketika menyuapi Kibum, ia membuka mulutnya dengan senang hati.

"Bum-ah?"

"Hhhmm?"

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah memprotes kopi asin yang selama ini kubuat?"

"Walau terasa asin, akan berubah jadi manis jika aku memandang wajahmu, terlebih ketika kau tersenyum ketika memandangku karena aku yang menghabiskan kopi tersebut." jawabnya, hey, apa 'patung' ini sedang menggombal? Pertama dalam pernikahan kami.

"Gombal!" sungutku, ia tertawa pelan.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Akupun sangat, sangat, sangat mencintaimu Kim Kibum, cepat sembuh eoh?"

"Tentu sayangku!"

Sekarang aku sadar bahwa 'cinta' tidak selalu bisa diungkap dalam kata, namun sesuatu yang nyatalah yang dapat membuktikannya. Kim Kibum memang bukanlah seorang yang romantis dalam merangkai kata, namun, ia adalah idaman semua wanita jika dilihat dari perbuatannya. Sentuhannya begitu lembut dan hangat, 'diam adalah emas' mungkin itu filsafat yang diyakininya? Kupikir begitu ^^.

**.**

**.**

**~ The Final ~**

**.**

**Bagaimana?**

**Sudah kubilang ini ceritanya pasaran bukan?**


End file.
